


So Much for Subterfuge

by Ray_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: They've never been the best at maintaining their cover.





	So Much for Subterfuge

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another prompt fill from tumblr before I head to bed. In case anyone is confused, the Oshodis are Martha's family as per Army of Ghosts (Freema's cameo) and Smith and Jones canonizing Adeola Oshodi as Martha's cousin. Interestingly enough, RTD apparently said that if he'd realized he wanted to work with Freema more extensively at the time he would have written the season 2 finale so that Adeola survived. I don't actually know how I feel about that as it seems to imply there would simply have been no Martha, but it's an interesting bit of behind the scenes info to read about. Anyway, this got very off topic (as I tend to when tired), so just enjoy!

“Doctor?” A voice called.

He yawned and blinked his eyes open. “Hm?”

“Doctor?” Said the voice again. It was some ways off, he realized abruptly, just as he realized he didn’t quite remember falling asleep.

Not that he’d woken to an unpleasant situation. He was warm but not to hot under the shade of a tree. The sun was just beginning to dip past the horizon, and the scent of Donna’s shampoo was in the air. Mostly because his nose was in her hair.

Her legs were tangled up with his, and one of her arms had curled around his waist. In the early evening light she practically seemed to glow.

And as she was so near and still fast asleep, she had not been the one to call him.

“Doctor?” Martha’s voice echoed across the park again.

It was joined by Mickey’s. “Boss?”

Oh. Yes. The engagement party. Martha and Mickey had chosen to have an outdoor one to give some of the younger relations as well as the children of friends the space to run around, and it had been a splendid day for doing so. He and Donna had met a number of cousins, both Joneses and Oshodis, and several of Martha’s former fellow hospital interns, UNIT colleagues, and even her and Mickey’s clients. With that had come the questions and the denials of a relationship — though it wasn’t themselves they were lying to anymore.

“I just don’t want to steal their thunder,” Donna had told the Doctor as he’d watched her pick out an outfit that morning. “This is Martha and Mickey’s day. We’ll come back next month some time and tell them.”

“But won’t they feel bad we didn’t tell them the first time we saw them?”

“We don’t have to tell them we lied.” She had held her hair to one side and allowed him to step forward and zip up her dress for her. “We’ll just say it happened right after, make it sound like we were inspired by them or something. They’ll be pleased as punch.”

He’d pressed his lips to the back of her neck before her hair could fall back into place. “If you say so.”

As a result, the Doctor and Donna had been politely misinforming people about the status of their relationship through bouts of uncomfortable laughter.

They’d snuck off from the party for a bit of time to themselves which had been  _ very _ pleasant, but settled down before they could get too carried away. Settling down must have turned into a nap somewhere in that time.

The others had clearly noticed at least his absence by now. That was not good. The Doctor carefully began to extricate himself from Donna, which involved, among other things, removing his hand from under her skirt.

“He can’t have run off. We’d have heard the TARDIS,” Mickey was saying.

“Donna should know where he is. Has anyone seen her? Jack?”

“Not since I last saw the Doc.”

Their voices were growing closer and he was still acting as Donna’s personal body pillow. This was really not good.

He shook her shoulder lightly. “Donna?”

She mumbled something into the crook of his neck.

“Donna, love,” he repeated a bit more urgently.

“I don’t wanna get up — you’re comfy.”

“Right, well, be that as it may, we’re being summoned. And unless you’d rather this be how the others find out—”

Her head shot up. “What?”

“I reckon we’ve got about a minute to make ourselves presentable before someone comes across us.”

“And you couldn’t have woken me sooner?”

“I tried!”

He had a knee on the ground and was about to spring up to standing when the patter of bare feet met his ears and five year-old Keisha Jones rounded their tree. She stumbled to a halt and gasped at them wide-eyed.

“Keisha. Hi,” the Doctor said. “Uh, if you wouldn’t mind, we’re just—”

The girl drew in a deep breath.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t,” Donna pleaded.

“Aunt Martha!” Keisha yelled. “I found them!”

They both scrambled to their feet, the Doctor giving Donna a hand up. He’d only just straightened his tie — though he belatedly realized his jacket was sitting folded up on the ground — and Donna was smoothing a hand down her front to take care of the worst of the wrinkles when Martha, Mickey, and Jack all came into view.

“Thanks, Keisha,” said Mickey, patting the girl’s head. She giggled at them all and skipped away. “You two couldn’t hear us or something?”

“Oh, no, sorry,” Donna blustered.

“Must’ve been the tree blocking the sound. Very sturdy, these trees.” He patted the trunk, noticed Donna giving him a rather unimpressed look, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“What was it you needed?” She asked.

“We’re doing the toast,” Martha said, lifting the two glasses in her hands in demonstration with a funny quirk to her lips as her eyes ran over them both.

“Oh, brilliant! Love a toast.” He darted forward to take her second glass and the spare one Jack was holding, passing the first to Donna. Then he nodded back in the general direction of the pavilion. “Well, shall we?”

“I think we shall,” Donna answered for him, hurrying away. Mickey and Martha exchanged a look before following, and Jack waited for him while he bent to retrieve and don his suit jacket.

“You know, I’m loving your new tattoo,” his friend remarked just as they were nearing the pavilion.

The Doctor frowned. “Jack, I haven’t got a tattoo.” He’d not had one for several incarnations now, he was fairly sure. Hard to keep track when sometimes they just came with the rest of it.

Jack smirked and — just to be more insufferable — winked. “Exactly.”

Before he could ask him about it, the Captain strode to the center of the group to give his speech that would lead into the toast. The Doctor shook his head and went to find Donna.

They stayed about an hour more and bid the happy couple goodbye with promises to see them again before the wedding. Neither he nor Donna was inclined to talk all that long considering the way first Martha and then Mickey had been watching them and exchanging looks with each other the rest of the night. Hopefully they’d decide it was all a misunderstanding.

Any hopes of that were dashed later in their bedroom as the Doctor undid his tie and the first button of his collar. He stopped as he noticed a reddish stain on the inside.

“What?”

Feeling at his neck, he came across nothing liquid, but his fingers came away similarly stained. Looking closer, he realized the color and texture was less reminiscent of blood and more of lipstick.

Donna’s lipstick.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

Rather than say anything, he merely turned around to show her.

“Is that…?” Donna began.

“My new tattoo, according to Jack.” The Captain must have had eagle eyes to spot whatever little bit of it had been showing above his shirt collar — but then, that was his area of expertise.

Donna had pressed her lips together, but briefly parted them to say, “Oops.”

“What’s done is done.” The Doctor shrugged, then continued to undo the rest of his shirt buttons. “Still, I wish Jack had been a little clearer in his meaning.”

Donna’s eyebrow raised. “How so?”

He stepped up to her, allowing a rakish grin as he reached behind for the zipper on her dress. “If we were going to steal their thunder anyway...I’d have liked to enjoy it.”

“Oh, you think you’re gonna enjoy it now, do you?” She did nothing to stop the fabric slipping down her arms as he dragged the zipper down, exposing her cleavage inch by slow inch. “I should’ve known better than to let you lead us off the path in the park.”

“Ah, but it was your mark that got us caught,” he reminded.

Her lips formed a pout he wanted to nibble at as she considered that point. “Suppose that’s true.” Then she pulled the open halves of his shirt down his arms before lowering hers to allow her dress to fall around her ankles with a single shake of her hips. “Want some more?”

The Doctor groaned at the sight. He was in love with an Earthgirl, and at this point he didn’t care who knew it.


End file.
